A Death Note?
by Yuval25
Summary: Harry finds something really strange - a black notebook. And what exactly was that thing that floated behind the weird boy? OneShot. Please R&R! Lovely piece, if I do say so myself!


_Because of popular demand (and someone threatening me and knocking on my door carrying a freaking _**sword** _(you're awesome, by the way)), I've decided to write anothter HP (Harry Potter) - Death Note crossover! Yayyy... So, I still need a beta. Come on guys, and I that scary? I won't eat you (unless I'm really hungry)! Well, this particular crossover is kind of a spoiler for the Harry Potter seventh book, as well as Death Note episode number I-have-no-idea-which. Review, becuase you see now that it inspires my muse! Enjoy(=_

**A Death Note?**

**By**

**Yuval25**

Harry was walking in a Japanese city. It was a boring day. Where was all of the action when he needed it? Fighting against Voldemort constantly and always having at least one person after his life messed with his head so much he considered being hunted down a normal life, and without someone on his tail his life just… lacked the excitement. He missed it almost. But only almost – after all, he had a godson to look after, and if _those_ poop-bombs weren't dangerous, what, in Merlin's name, _was_?

So, he decided to go to Japan. He wasn't sure why, he just felt like it. He usually acted on impulse rather than planning, because, let's face it, if Harry ever planned anything it was bound to fail and most likely hurt some people on the way. George made sure to make him aware of that fact every time he tried to make plans of something.

The Weasley family had been supportive of Harry's choices. They gave him his privacy and left him alone when he asked. Hermione, though, was another story. She knew to read between the lines. Ron was obvious as always, though. It was nice that he was so ignorant, because it gave Harry the feeling that everything was alright and nothing was wrong, which helped him relax, which was good. He was starting to get wrinkles above his eyebrows because he frowned so much.

Passing a stand which sold fruit, Harry decided to buy an apple. He loved apples – they were so delicious and fruity. He hated the green ones, but the sweet taste of the snow-white's red ones was pretty addicting.

Harry thought of places he could go to, biting into his sugary apple, when he saw the strangest thing.

A man, no, a boy was just emerging from the tree-line with a… flying monster in toe. The monster flew (_flew_!) behind the boy, but the boy paid no mind to it. It was almost like he couldn't see it. Harry though, how come he couldn't see _that_?

The monster looked at Harry and smiled in a way that made Harry's guts clench, basically making him want to throw up. It was hard not to, as the monster was beyond ugly.

Harry looked in the direction the odd pair came from with curiosity. _Curiosity killed the cat_, he reminded himself. But then again, when had he _not_ done something stupid under circumstances like this one?

He waited until the strange boy and monster left and then walked in the direction he saw them coming from, quietly as possible. He walked for a while, feeling more dread with every step he took. It felt like dark magic, but why would there be dark magic in this area of Japan? Surely there has been a mistake. Maybe a dark wizard stepped on these lands a hundred years before and his magical signature stayed strong.

When Harry felt the dark magic was behind him, he turned around and started walking back very slowly. He was trying to find the source of the unnerving feeling he was experiencing. After a few steps, he felt the magic behind him and turned around.

He bent down, almost crawling, until he felt that pang in his stomach that meant the dark magic was right under him. He got up and felt the magic lessen. He frowned, sitting down. When he sat, the magic was stronger. That meant its source was in the ground. He started digging.

After a small amount of time he felt something that was not dirt. He made room to release the object from the ground's confine by digging around it, and then he picked it up. Bizarrely enough, it was a notebook of some sorts.

The notebook didn't look dangerous, but then Harry remembered old Tommy's little black diary and dropped the black notebook to the ground. He looked around him to make sure there was no unwanted company, and then took out his wand. Murmuring a few spells, he found that the object wasn't actually containing dark magic, but something more complicated he couldn't recognize. Without touching it, he read the letters gracing the notebook.

'Death Note',

What a strange name for a notebook. Harry, carefully, opened the notebook with his wand, not even touching it. In it were many, many names. Some of them were written above description of what looked like a planned death. It basically looked like a notebook an angsty teen created to dream up how he killed all of his friends.

Then Harry remembered something Hermione had told him before he came to Japan.

_"Harry, be careful. There are some really weird things going in Japan right now. It seems there is a killer going by the name Kira, whose identity is unknown. Nobody knows how he kills, but I suspect he needs a name and a face to do so, and is probably using a dark magical object. It's like a Point-Me spell combined with the killing curse. So don't reveal your name, Harry, do you hear me?"_

Oh. So that was how he killed people. And that… that monster he saw earlier had something to do with that. And that boy… Merlin, that boy was Kira! He had to find him, quick. Harry looked at the notebook for a few seconds before deciding – _"Screw it! I'm bringing this to Bill to look for dangerous wards, and then straight to Hermione, she would know what to do!"_ – to pick it up. He tossed it in his bag and ran out of the woods. He slyly fit himself back into the small crowd of people, acting as if he never left and of course he hasn't found the weapon of the most wanted criminal of Japan, and of course he didn't take it with him. And his name wasn't Harry Potter, of course.


End file.
